Mating Season
by Natalie Evans
Summary: This is a story I wrote for: shequita chase Mating season is upon the saiyans on Planet Vegeta, and Kakkarot's now of age! Kakkarot is pulled aside for the time of his life by a strange bearded saiyan, who he doesn't know is his own king! Before the mating even began he found out hes one of the few males who can carry a child! As word spreads, how will he react to this challenge?
1. Chapter 1

It was springtime on Planet Vegeta. All around saiyans were swooning over other saiyans, and most were mating in the most random of places. A tall, bearded saiyan tugs another away from everyone else around them. He takes the younger saiyan and pushes him up against the wall of a building. The younger saiyan leans up and kisses the older saiyan passionately, giggling softly at the feeling of the beard on his cleanly shaven face.

The older saiyan tugged gently at a spike of hair sticking out from all sides of the younger one's hair. The younger saiyan stopped kissing the older one and let out a low but audible growl from his throat.

"Do not growl at me low class." The younger saiyan nodded and flicked his tail around the older ones legs. He admired the older man's body, even if he was still fully dressed. You could see every indent of the muscles of his body, and that made the younger saiyan blush.

The older saiyan quickly removed his armor, as well as the younger ones. Apparently they were both equally in a rush to do this. The older saiyan leaned down and kissed the younger ones neck, his beard tickling his neck the entire time.

"Please stop teasing me." The younger one whined. "I... I need it." The younger one rubbed his legs together impatiently and flicked his tail around. The older smirked at the young low class's beg for sex.

"But teasing is half the fun." The older reached down the younger one's pants, and the young one flinched and squeezed his eyes shut. The gloved hand began caressing the, becoming erect member, making the older man smile and chuckle. "You're already getting hard, so feel free to explain to me why I should stop?"

"I really need it. I haven't had a mating with a real person yet."

"Oh?" The older man chimed in. "You're a first timer?"

"Yeah. My birthday was yesterday..." The younger saiyan blushed at the fact that this man had probably mated so many times before.

"Well don't worry. I'll be gentle with you, I was young once as well."

The older saiyan quickly got rid of the pants of the younger one and tossed them aside. The younger saiyan blushed furiously and closed his legs. Suddenly feeling self conscious he even slid his tail over his erect member and looked at the ground. The older saiyan chuckled.

"There's nothing to be scared or embarrassed about." He opened the younger ones legs and grinned. "It's the same for me too." The older man took off his own pants and let them drop to the ground. The younger saiyan looked up and tried to see the older man's face. It was becoming dark, meaning the day for mating was almost done.

Even though he had seen the older man's face before he could not remember it at all. He had a beard, and a scowling look to his face, that was all he could remember. "Hey. I asked you a question!" The younger saiyan jumped at the deep voice of the older man. "What's your name?"

"M- my name? It's Kakkarot..."

"Kakkarot..." Hearing his name come off the older mans tongue was like heaven. The younger saiyan purred at the sound of someone saying his name so softly to him. Around his house his father and brother were constantly yelling his name, he was almost the pushover in the house sometimes, if not for the fact he was almost stronger than his own father, and much stronger than his brother.

Kakkarot flicked his tail excitedly and wrapped his arms around the older one's neck. "Will you please fuck me now?" The older man was caught off guard by the young one's language and chuckled.

"Since you asked so nicely." He pushed Kakkarot's legs up by his sides and touched a finger to the tip of Kakkarot's entrance. "So you are able to..."

"Able to what?" Kakkarot's heart raced. Was something wrong? Was there a problem? Would he not be able to have sex? Never know what it was like? Panic struck through him and he breathed a bit heavier.

"Well your entrance is soaked. Only those able to birth experience this."

"Is that bad?" Kakkarot heard a low chuckled.

"No. It's not, but if you do get pregnant-" Kakkarot felt the tip of the older man's cock start to bury itself inside him. "Do give me a call." Kakkarot gripped at the wall behind him and took in a sharp breath. A low moan escaped his lips as he felt the entire member began pushing itself in and pulling out.

Kakkarot wrapped his arms around the older man for leverage and moaned with pleasure. Being new at this, he had never experienced such an amazing feeling. His brother and father had never explained to him exactly what this would feel like. He found himself digging his finger nails into the back of the man's shoulder, he could feel the older man tense up as he began to pound into him harder.

The older man began pounding in, harder and harder, until the young man in front of him reached his climax, and he spilled out inside of Kakkarot. Both calmed down as the older man pulled out of him. Both of them laid down on the ground, and could hear their own hearts beating in their ears, and the heavy breathing of each other.

Kakkarot blushed and turned to give the other a kiss when he heard his name be called. The older man sprung to his feet and got dressed quickly.

"Hey, where are you heading?"

"I'm not supposed to be out here."

"Can I at least get your name?" The older man rushed out of the alleyway of the two buildings, and turned and smiled t the younger man. The brightness of the moon showed his very face. "Oh my god... I fucked-"

"Kakkarot!" Kakkarot spun around and looked at his brother and father. "Raditz... Bardock... I mean. Dad." Kakkarot scrambled to his feet.

"We've been looking all over for you. We all decided to meet up by the time the moon began to rise. Where-"

"Hey look at that son." Bardock interrupted Raditz. "He's got cum dripping down his leg." Kakkarot looked at his leg and blushed, quickly wiping it off and putting on his pants.

"Holy hell YOU got laid! So who was the guy. It obviously wasn't a girl, you never showed any interest."

"Well m'boy congrats, now do tell who fucked you." Kakkarot blushed and pulled on his shirt.

"It was the king... King Vegeta."


	2. Chapter 2

The walk home was a long and embarrassing one. Kakkarot had been laughed at and teased by his older brother over the mating that had just occurred. Bardock put an end to it with a smack upside the head.

"As much as I want to believe you Kakkarot, there's no possible way the king would have fucked a low class like you or me."

"Unless he was desperate." Another sound of skin hitting skin rang in Kakkarot's ears, but he didn't look at them.

"I didn't know it was him! He turned and I saw his face and I'm as shocked as you are, trust me." Kakkarot ran the rest of the way to the house, to avoid anymore comments from his older brother.

When Kakkarot arrived at the house he locked the front door behind him, and ran up the stairs and locked himself in his room. "Damn those two. They didn't warn me royals wandered around out there too. What if it had been the prince." Kakkarot cupped his hands around his face. "I've already had a run in with him when Raditz tried mating to him..."

A few years back, when Kakkarot was still young and unable to leave the house during mating day, Raditz and Bardock had both set out, saying maybe this one would be the lucky one they'd bring home. Kakkarot had stayed home washing dishes, they had a lot, when he heard the door open. He looked out to see Raditz holding the prince slung over his shoulder. "Hey Kakkarot! I found a fresh one! This is his first time!"

The prince had growled and struggled to get away, he even glared at Kakkarot with the look of 'help me or die'. After a few glares and Raditz pinning Vegeta to the wall, Kakkarot was finally able to step in.

"Raditz you're drunk." Kakkarot had remembered his dad leaving a few open drinks out before leaving and Raditz finishing them off. "You might not know it but you're going to fuck the prince. I suggest letting him go." Kakkarot helped Vegeta be free of Raditz's grasp.

"Hey what the fuck?!"

"Raditz go find yourself a nice female." Kakkarot pushed Raditz out the door and began working on the dishes again...

Kakkarot chuckled at the memory. "They never did find that special one. Vegeta's been the only one they've brought home since that day." Kakkarot leaned his head back and closed his eyes, exhausted he yawned and let sleep take control.

Kakkarot woke up to a pounding on his bedroom door. "Hey royal lover! Breakfast isn't going to make itself you know! It's your job!" Kakkarot grumbled and got up, and opened his door.

"Shut the hell up Raditz. Why don't you make it for once? I know you can unless you're too stupid to even try." Raditz scoffed. "And don't 'oh baby brother me' I've probably just gotten laid more times than you."

"Why you little-" Raditz raised his fist to punch Kakkarot in the face when a voice made them both jump out of their skin.

"ENOUGH!" Bardock stepped in and grabbed Raditz's wrist. "Go make breakfast Raditz, it'll break your boredom for a few moments." Raditz spit at Kakkarot's boot and stomped away. "That was a nice come back." Bardock smirked. "You are my kid after all. I was beginning to worry."

"Thanks dad..." Kakkarot sighed. "Why does Raditz feel the urge to tease me so much?"

"Because you're the little one here unless I get another girl pregnant."

"Or another man."

"That was a onetime thing."

"Yeah and look how Raditz turned out." Bardock and Kakkarot stood there laughing to a minute or two before they caught their breath. Bardock cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Well yes seeing Raditz being delivered from a man was a huge shock to me, considering it was only my third time around the mating day. But it was more a shock to find out that he would be unable to carry children, but instead you'd be able to."

"I guess you're right, that would be weird to think about really." Kakkarot smiled and then sighed. "Dad what should I do? King Vegeta said that if I get pregnant... That I should come to him. How can I do that? He's got two kids already plus a queen. Oh god what if he's lying? What if he finds out I'm pregnant and kills me?!"

Kakkarot began hyperventilating and Bardock had to get Kakkarot a bag to breathe in and out of for a moment. "Kakkarot he won't kill you. I suggest you don't tell him if you do get pregnant. There's a chance you might not be pregnant. And if you are I'm behind you all the way." Bardock patted Kakkarot's back. "Now come on, it's time to eat."

A few weeks passed...

Kakkarot held himself up on the edge of the toilet by his elbows, his face down towards the vomit filled water below. He groaned, and threw up again. Kakkarot coughed and spat and feeling his stomach settle, he flushed the toilet and stood. He rinsed his mouth out with water a few times in the sink and left the bathroom.

"Good god Kakkarot for the past week you've taken forever in the bathroom!" Raditz shoved past Kakkarot and went into the bathroom.

"I should've left that spot of vomit on the edge." Kakkarot chuckled and walked away, wobbly in the knees.

"Kakkarot I suggest you see a doctor soon. This vomiting is getting out of control."

"Dad I've told you already, NO. I don't like doctors and I REFUSE to go to one. I'll get better."

"I don't mean about just the vomiting Kakkarot. I mean this started a few weeks after mating day. I wouldn't doubt if you got pregnant."

"Dad..."

"By this time there are probably a lot more who are getting checked up on too. It's around that time, you wouldn't stand out." Kakkarot grumbled.

"Fine. I'll do it. But not because I want to, but because I don't want to here you bicker anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

When Kakkarot arrived at the doctors he stopped dead in his tracks. Seeing ONLY females before him, some fixing their hair, some holding buckets and vomiting, a few pacing around, some crying, Kakkarot just felt out of place. Kakkarot walked up to the front desk. "Uh... I called... I have an appointment."

"Oh sure. What's your name?"

"Kakkarot... Son of Bardock..." The girl at the desk looked at a screen and typed a bit.

"Alright Kakkarot... Sit down, the doctor will call you back when your time comes up." The girl smiled at Kakkarot and he walked away, then leaned on a wall.

"So Kakkarot... What seems to be the problem?" Kakkarot sat in the chair and rubbed his feet together. "I haven't heard from your family for some time, so nothing's wrong there right?"

"Well no. We're all... Mostly healthy." Kakkarot explained about the mating without going into too much detail and not telling the doctor who, and then explained about the vomiting and such he'd been having.

"Well.. I see why you came here."

"Yes... The man I mated with said I was someone who could carry children... I think might be pregnant. Is there any way to test?"

"Well... There's a blood test, or a urine test. I remember you have a fear of needles so..." The doctor dug around in a cabinet and pulled out a jar. "Just go to the bathroom and piss in this... We can test it and check if you are pregnant or not." Kakkarot nodded and took the jar, then walked into the bathroom.

Kakkarot sat in the room and waited for his doctor to come back. "Oh god... What do I do if I am pregnant... I don't want this. I don't have time for-" The doctor walked back in and Kakkarot sat up and looked at him.

"Well Kakkarot... The test came out positive... Congratulations. Now who's the father?" Kakkarot froze, and his eyes widened. He looked around and covered his face. "Kakkarot?"

"I can't tell you who the father is. Thank you." Kakkarot got up and left the doctor's office quickly.

"Pregnant... Pregnant..." Kakkarot walked outside and sighed. He looked around at all the saiyans walking around. A few having cubs of their own, some having multiples, some just expecting. Kakkarot smiled a bit. "Too bad that can't be me and-"

"THE KING!" Kakkarot jumped and looked up. People were backed up against houses, as some walked through the street followed by King Vegeta and his son Vegeta. Kakkarot made his way to the front and watched them walk by.

King Vegeta looked over at Kakkarot, and smiled to the side. Kakkarot looked down at his stomach and glanced back up at him, he squirmed his legs and rubbed them together, then backed up into the crowd.

"Something wrong father?"

"Of course not Vegeta. Go on home without me, I have a pit stop to make."

"Of course..."

Kakkarot ran home and slammed the door behind him. "Welcome back Kakkarot. How'd it go?"

"Good... Good... I uh... Apparently. I uh... Well I am pregnant..."

"On your FIRST mating?!" Raditz laughed. "And with the KING of all people!"

"Shut UP Raditz! He can NEVER know." Kakkarot looked at the ground. "Never. If he found out he might kill me. Or the queen might."

"Alright Kakkarot don't freak out again. Raditz shut up before you end up with a broken nose." Raditz scoffed and turned around. "Kakkarot he won't get you killed. But I have no idea what he'd do with the kid. He may take it or let you have it. But if he finds out it's his and you didn't tell him, there may be hell to pay."

"I know dad but-" A knocking at the door made Kakkarot stop mid sentence and freeze. He turned and looked through the peep hole, and saw King Vegeta. "No no. I'm not here!" Kakkarot backed up and hid behind the couch. Bardock opened the door.

"King Vegeta." He bowed, and Raditz turned and did the same. "What brings you here?"

"Your son Kakkarot. I saw him run into here, and I need to talk with him." Bardock nodded and turned around. He grabbed Kakkarot from behind the couch.

"Kakkarot. Don't fret about this. You'll be fine." Bardock moved Kakkarot to King Vegeta, and grabbed Raditz by the arm and dragged him upstairs.

"K- King Vegeta." Kakkarot bowed quickly and stood up straight. "D- Do you need something?"

"It has been a few weeks since mating day." Kakkarot flicked his tail around and bit his lip. "I do need you to tell me if you did become pregnant or not." Kakkarot shook his head.

"No. I just tested today, I'm not pregnant. I figured on telling you tomorrow but-" Kakkarot covered his mouth and put his hand over his stomach. He doubled over and vomited on the floor and King Vegeta's boots. "I-..." He coughed. "I'm so sorry... I've got a stomach bug and I've been vomiting all day. I'm so sorry. I'll get you a new pair of boots."

"It's fine... I don't believe we'll talk face to face like this again. Take care." King Vegeta shook his boots off and left. Kakkarot covered his face.

"I'm such an idiot. I just vomited all over the KING." Kakkarot stood up and sighed. He grabbed some towels and a mop from the closet and started cleaning up the vomit.

"I take it the talk went well." Bardock walked over and started helping with the cleaning. "So what did you tell him?"

"That I'm not pregnant. Then I threw up and told him I've got a stomach bug is all." Bardock nodded.

"Well do be careful. I suggest not leaving the house after signs of the pregnancy start showing. If he finds out he could get seriously pissed with you."

"Dad please don't worry me anymore about this. I'm on edge already..."

"Yes I know. But don't worry, we'll take good care of you here." Kakkarot smiled. "Well I will. Your brother might need some convincing." Kakkarot laughed and held his head.

"Okay... I'm gonna finish cleaning and lay down."

"Good idea..."


	4. Chapter 4

3 months pass...

Bardock knocked on Kakkarot's door. "Kakkarot! Get up! There's someone on the phone for you!" Kakkarot groaned and got out of bed. He stood up and arched his back and stretched, then looked over at himself in the mirror. He frowned and slouched his shoulders. Kakkarot was beginning to show.

"Perfect." He grumbled, before pulling on a shirt and leaving his room. Bardock handed him the phone and walked away. Kakkarot yawned. "Hello?"

"Kakkarot! It's about fucking time you woke up dude!" Kakkarot flinched at hearing his friend, Rhubol, call at such a time. "You missed school yesterday and today, everything okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just sick."

"Alright well I got some work from school for you to do, today's and yesterdays, is it okay if I drop it off?"

"It should be okay. My dad's the one home, Raditz is still out so you won't be bothered."

"Cool, I'll be over in a bit." Rhubol hung up and Kakkarot set down the phone and groaned, then crawled back into bed. Even though most of the morning sickness was gone, Kakkarot was still drained of energy and felt ill a lot.

He had gone to school but usually he stayed long enough to get his work and come home. Then he'd eat a bit and fall right back to sleep or bathe. It was a good thing there was only a week left of school, any more and Kakkarot would never make it. When his pregnancy first started, and the morning sickness was still around, he wouldn't stay at school long, mostly because he'd either vomit in the middle of class or he'd have to run to the nurse and he'd go home.

Luckily King Vegeta had never stopped by again, or called to see if Kakkarot was lying. He hadn't checked with Kakkarot's doctor just in case, or spied on him, come to his school, nothing. Not a thing. He'd gone on with his daily life as if mating day had never happened.

Kakkarot stood up again and left his room, then went to the living room and sat in front of the TV.

"Well well, sleeping beauty has finally woken up." Kakkarot shrugged. "A little. How are ya feeling? Any better? Shittier?"

"I feel okay. But dad, I'm starting to show. I can't stay home forever, I don't even know why I'm not getting rid of this parasite-"

"That's enough Kakkarot! It's a child not a killing machine!" Bardock was always a bit stingy when it came to kids, mostly because he had seen more than one person lose their kid in battle, sometimes before they knew they were pregnant, and sometimes when they already had a name. Plus the fact that Bardock had saved Planet Vegeta from Freiza long ago after he got in touch with the king and almost eleven years of war against Freiza reigned on, he had started to realize the importance of the kids who were born, since a lot of young people had fought and died as well. It was only after the war was over that Kakkarot and Raditz were able to return home.

"Okay dad... I'm sorry. I'm just off. I don't feel right, so I'm not speaking right." A long awkward silence was broken by a knocking at the front door. "Who is it?!"

"Rhubol!" Rhubol walked in and smiled, then walked ove to Kakkarot and handed him some papers. "Here's the work you missed." Kakkarot smiled.

"Thanks."

"Damn dude you look pale. You need some sun..." Rhubol thought. "Hey you free tomorrow? We could all go to the rive and cliff dive, get out out and better feeling."

Kakkarot shrugged. "Depends on how I'm feeling... I can call you tomorrow if that's best."

"Yeah. See ya!" Rhubol left and Kakkarot sighed, then stood up.

"Alright dad I'm going out."

"To where?"

"I've got a doctor's appointment to check on the child so far. It's the first three months dad, there's got to be a check up sooner or later." Bardock nodded.

"Have fun."

"I will."

"Well Kakkarot it looks like the child's coming along fine. Looks healthy. There's a heartbeat, a nice strong one, and I can't tell the gender yet, that'll usually be classified around the sixteen week mark if the tail doesn't get in the way."

"Speaking of tails and hair, does it show any signs of the hairline yet?" The doctor laughed.

"No Kakkarot, it doesn't even have its light fuzz yet. That will be revealed later during the pregnancy. Why? Is there something you want to be known? Like the father? Because it could always have your hair ya know."

"I know. I was just making sure." The doctor nodded and handed Kakkarot a few pictures.

"Here are some photos of the child I took during the ultrasound. You can keep them if you'd like. Kakkarot looked at the photos and chuckled. "You're dealing with this so well, most of the pregnancy's that come in after mating day want the child gone, or have already tried to cut it out of them."

"I've always had a soft spot for kids... I guess having my own isn't a bad thing." Kakkarot laughed, which he hadn't done in almost three months. "I just wish the father was a different man rather than the one its stuck with."

"Speaking of which, you do know I will need to know who the father is. I need to look into his families medical past to make sure there's no problems the child may have."

"Uh well uh... I don't know who the father is. All I know is he had facial hair."

"So an older gentleman? Could you tell what his hair was."

"We were in a dark alley and I dozed off afterwards. When I woke up he was gone and Bardock and Raditz were there."

"I see... Well there aren't many saiyans here with facial hair so I'm sure you could easily get him."

"No no, it's okay." Kakkarot shook his head. "I don't really need to know. If there are any medical problems encountered we can deal with them then." The doctor nodded.

"Alright. Well I expect you back in another three weeks for another check up, unless there's an emergency." Kakkarot nodded and stood up.

"Thank you. I'll see you again."


End file.
